Of Bears and Shadows
by tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08
Summary: Everybody just assumed he wanted to be alone. TsubasaKaname Slightly AU


Well this started because of a silly thought that almost cause us to get kicked out of the library. And with that awesomeness, I decided to write it. :3

Hi Abby and Cara! Hope you appreciate what I wrote XD

**DISCLAIM**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Of Shadows and Bears**

(Alternatively, The Love Nest Theory)

Everybody just assumed he wanted to be alone.

He's confined in a wooden cabin, in the heart of the forest, away from the prying eyes. Well, yes, it was better this way. But secretly, he didn't liked this arrangement, not one a bit. He enjoyed interaction, even though he cant talk. He enjoyed seeing people converse. He enjoyed hearing the sounds. Different voices, different pitches and intonations. It seems fascinating, producing melodious sounds using the mouth. . He likes the sounds people make. Maybe its because its one of his biggest frustration, to be able to talk. But fate has other ideas. He can only hear the sounds he longs to make. He can only hear what others say. Its positively uplifting and degrading at the same time. To just hear and not talk. Its like a one way street. But nevertheless, he likes hearing those type of things. Though majority of the things he hears now are moans.

Yes. Moans. Pleasure filled moans to be more precise.

Those stupid ranging hormones are affecting him. Not the way as humans do, seeing he's just a human creation and not conceived, and biologically its not even remotely possible to have hormone production. Well, he maybe just a tad human if conception is a factor. He was created out of love. A great cover up for a love that has been under the radar for years.

Call it forbidden love, a secret affair, a hidden rendezvous. Name it. But it doesn't change the fact that its the reason why he is alive. Or more aptly, why he exist.

But we're getting off topic. Where was he? Ah. Hormones.

The stupid hormone induced moans. Its making him feel antsy, and yes a bit awkward. He feels like a voyeur actually, seeing it seems like a breach of privacy hearing them calling out each others name, whispering words of love and encouragement. But no, it gets better than that. The first time he heard that awful sound, he actually thought one of them was hurt.

Imagine his surprise when he barged in, with an ax in hand, because he was chopping woods outside when he heard it, and saw an image that he'll never forgot. One stark naked, one almost there. And apparently unaware the cabin door's opened, too preoccupied with themselves to care. He was so surprised that he even dropped his ax and ran as fast as he can towards the opposite direction. Funny, if he stayed a bit longer, one of them will be positioned as if getting the ax from the ground, which eventually one of them did, using the ax as a lever or support of some sort.

It was horrifying, yet heartbreaking at the same time. Horrifying because his eyes are permanently scarred, and his mind stuck in a weird trance involving his creator and his annoying friend. He never really liked him. He's loud, annoying and he kept his creator away from him. Leaving him alone, and miserably vying for his creator's attention.

He maybe jealous because there they are, enjoying each others lives, posing as close friends. He was aware that the bubblegum haired girl poses as that shadow freak's best friend just so no one will question the real relationship between the blond and the brunette. A pretty good distraction because they are part of the same special class and people keep on guessing when will they be together. Such good facade, people are tricked to believe to what they see. But no, that freak's heart was captured by his creator. Freaky enough, that perky girl's boyfriend was actually the perverted highschooler thats also a part of their circle. It's a real tricky secret to crack. Such conspiracy is delicately woven, to cover up even the smallest gaps between each strands of lies.

But it was not as awful as it sounds. He have to admit, what they have is special. The severity of what they share struck him speechless. Well, he cant talk, but its more of a metaphorical sense. He vaguely remembers the time when Kaname was terribly sick, his Alice slowly eating out his once healthy body. He saw, from his position outside the window how Tsubasa worried and cared for him. How he stayed up all night, waiting for Kaname to wake up after fainting due to exhaustion. He was worried as well. That maybe the reason why he rushed towards the hospital, bearing flowers to light his day his way, he was contemplating. If he dies, will the part of Kaname's soul vested in him shall be back to its owner? If so, he wanted to die. Die knowing that he save someone's life.

But when he got there, he realized, he was not needed anymore. Kaname has someone caring for him, loving him in a way he always wanted. He just took a peek and left, leaving the flowers outside, silently hoping that he won't see it. He doesn't need to know he was there. With an aching heart (or just stuffings, actually) he walked. Walked till the sun went down the horizon. Until the dark consumed his small body. When tiredness set in he trudged his way back to his cabin.

Wait, did he say his cabin? It was actually "their" cabin. Their love nest, as he calls it.

People believed that the reason Kaname and Tsubasa build the cabin was for him to have a home, away from the people. But what do they really know?

It was that shadow freak's fault. He wanted to have this private space. Somewhere there can only be the two of them, immersed with each others presence. Cutting their senses from the outside, alternatively creating a world where the only two of them exist.

And what better way than to make it at the heart of the forest?

But Kaname has his qualms. The possibility of being caught makes him hesitant so therefore, he disagreed. But the more you want to accomplish your wants, you find a way, a solution to each arising problem. Tsubasa, filled with the desire to make it work, thought of an idea. Then, that's the time Mr. Bear started to hate Tsubasa with passion.

Why?

Try spreading the rumor that he actually attacked him, and called him a psychotic bear that only knows violence. The cabin was built was actually for the student's safety. He was no longer allowed to coexist with them. Problem solved. But here's the catch, Kaname was actually unaware the rumors are spreading.

After the rumor mill started to run, students avoid him like plague. Kaname defended him, saying he's just misunderstood and he's not doing anything wrong. But, Tsubasa is just getting started.

Tsubasa gave Kaname the idea. A house build for bear to live. Its only a matter of time he got too involved in their relationship. Kaname wants him to be happy, to be able to live his life without people trying to question his inability to talk. Or maybe he was feeling guilty because bear seems a thirdwheel to their relationship. He wants him free to do anything and building they made was his gift of gratitude.

After proposing the cabin to Mr. Bear, he immediately did the last thing Kaname expects, he punched Tsubasa. He punched him, releasing all his anger and agitation. The blond was so surprised and rushed towards his lover's side. That sealed Bear's faith, though he didn't regret it one a bit. Well at least the rumor is partly true.

What possessed him to punch Tsubasa? Simple, really. No matter what happens, what purpose and what agenda, he can never say no to his creator. The bond that connects them, sharing a part of his creator's soul can never be broken, much less disregarded. However, deeply, much that it saddens him, he knows why Kaname created him in the first place.

He was actually the first bear Kaname wanted to give to Tsubasa. But sadly, he didn't have the ability to talk. People believe it was a flaw, because its Kaname's first time to create something where he used his Alice. But no, everything was perfect. He didn't gave him the gift of talk because Kaname wanted nothing to give away hints to other people the real state of his and Tsubasa's relationship. Since he can't talk, he can't tell anyone. It hurts Bear to think of it, but he was always grateful. Grateful that he was created.

So now, here he stands, in the heart of the forest, protecting the cabin with all his ability. He may never like Tsubasa, he may hate him, but the gratitude and love he feels for Kaname knows no bounds. It overpowers any residual emotion he feels.

However, seeing Tsubasa, he cant help but feel annoyed. The stupid freak defiles his home. He even left things inside, like whips, chains and lube. Such dirty freak

But, its okay. Kaname seems to like it too much. Hearing his voice go hoarse, Bear stays still. Looking up in the sky, he's thankful. Now, Kaname is happy. That makes him happy too.

He knows he can never be alone. Be it with the shadow freak, he can accept it. He's tolerable now. Kaname's happiness is the only thing thats matters. And, he thinks his relationship with the shadow freak is improving. Gone with the hate, just annoyance. But why?

Well one of the factors is maybe because he gets the satisfaction that in the end, they have the same **master **and they both loved it.

**FIN**

**So what do you guys think? :)**

**Sorry for some mistakes, its been ages since I wrote something -_- **

**~off to face Thermodynamics and Transport Process now. XD Bye! :)**


End file.
